Love Is Not In My Vocabulary
by Miss Aphrodite
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke have been going out for a while, but Gaara still won't say 'I love you'. They have their first fight about it too. Will things work out or will they go their separate ways? GaaraxSasuke! Yay!
1. The Fight

A teenage boy walked up the sidewalk towards a large house. He knocked on the door several times before looking at his watch.

'It's still sort of early, he might still be sleeping. At least he _was _before I came and woke him up!'

The teenager rang the doorbell a few times. Footsteps could be heard coming down a flight of stairs from inside the house. The boy standing outside thought that it would be funny if he rang the doorbell once more. So he did.

"Alright already! I'm coming!"

The door opened, revealing a tired teen boy with his eyes almost completely closed. The boy that rang the doorbell pounced atop the tired teen and they landed with a loud 'thud". He licked his cheek and then lightly kissed the tired teen boy on the lips. The tired teen's eyes opened wide.

"G-Gaara?"

The teen on top nodded. They both sat up.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I arrived here in Kohona an hour and a half ago and couldn't stand not being with you for one minute! I would have been here earlier, but Temari wanted me to get some rest."

Sasuke pulled Gaara into a_ very_ tight hug.

"I don't care if you woke me up at midnight just to see me! I'm just glad that you're here with me! With you being gone for three months back in Suna, doing Kazekage stuff… Oh I am just so glad that you're back in Kohona!"

Gaara loosened Sasuke's grip so he could hug back.

"I'm happy to be in Kohona too." stated Gaara.

The two boys held hands as they walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. Once there they gave each other fiery kisses, no tongue of course. Gaara yawned and Sasuke shortly after.

"I guess we're still a bit tired. Why don't you go into the guestroom to rest Gaara?"

The red head turned to walk out the door when he was turned back around and licked on the cheek.

"Just returning the greeting." Sasuke winked at Gaara. Gaara walked out the door and Sauke sat on his bed.

'I'm ecstatic that Gaara's back in Kohona! We were only together a month and a half before he left for Suna. I must spend as much time I can with him before he goes back to Suna. He looked really tired; I bet he's already asleep in the quietness of the guestroom…Crap! I forgot the guestroom doesn't have a pillow!"

Sasuke grabbed a pillow off his bed and walked into the guestroom.

"Hey Gaara I…" Sasuke froze as he saw a pale, shirtless body sprawled across the bed. Sasuke had never seen Gaara shirtless, let alone so much at peace. Gaara's chest looked soft and Sasuke wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. So he walked over to the bed and put his hand on Gaara's chest and sliding it down towards the bed.

'So warm…so, so soft.' thought Sasuke. Dropping the pillow he rested his hands close to Gaara's shoulders and leaned a little forward.

'Why am I getting nervous? It's_ only_ a kiss; we do it all the time!'

Sasuke placed his lips upon the velvety ones of Gaara's. Suddenly two pale hands shot up and cupped Sasuke's face. Gaara was kissing back, but he wasn't sleeping. They separated for air and Gaara removed Sasuke's shirt to reveal another warm pale chest. Sasuke laid himself on top of Gaara.

Skin against skin, lips upon each other's lips, they were both enjoying each other's presence. Sasuke was twisting his fingers through Gaara's silky blood red hair and Gaara was running his hands through Sasuke's smooth raven locks. Sasuke flipped over so that Gaara was on top. He moved his hands from Gaara's hair to his neck and downwards, resting on the red head's lower back. Sasuke pushed down on Gaara's lower back and then arched his own back so that their hips ground together.

Gaara let a tired groan and flipped over so Sasuke was on top. Though both tired, the raven haired teen hadn't had enough. He kissed his way down Gaara's pale body and back up again. Sasuke nips at Gaara's neck and pinches one of his nipples, causing him to have groan, have shout.

Gaara's eyes were closed tight and he was breathing heavily. Sasuke took this as an opportunity, so he moved down and unbuttoned the red haired boy's pants. Gaara didn't notice anything until he heard a zipper. The jade eye's of Gaara shot open. Sasuke looks up. Gaara shifted so he stared directly into Sasuke's coal eyes.

"Something wrong Gaara?"

"Too…far, okay?" responded an out of breath red head.

Sasuke nodded and re-zipped and buttoned Gaara's pants. Moving up to Gaara, they held hands and stared at each other.

"Sorry," apologized Sasuke, "I shouldn't let my lust get to me."

Gaara kissed Sasuke's cheek, "It's alright. Just remember that we agreed on taking it at my pace."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. The both sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"Gaara…"

"Hmm…" Gaara closed his eyes.

"I love you so much. You feel the same way right?"

Gaara opened his eyes at the word 'love'.

"You _do_ feel the same way…_right_?" the Uchiha teen asked again.

The red haired teen sighed before looking into a pair of sad black eyes.

"Sasuke, you know I care very, very deeply for you and that I'd do anything to protect you, but the truth is…"

Gaara looked away. Sasuke took hold of the red head's shoulders and turned him so they saw eye to eye. Gaara had a few tears racing down his face.

"Sasuke, I don't know what love means or is. It's not like I _don't_ want to be with you, because I do want to be with you. It's just that love is a powerful word and it means a lot of things. I haven't figured out what its true meaning is…yet. Right now…to me it's just a word."

Gaara hoped the words he just spoke didn't tear Sasuke's heart. Sasuke looked a little angry.

"So is that all 'love' is to you? Just a silly word? What about our relationship? What about me and my feelings? Is there some bet to get me to say "I love you' and then you break it off? Huh? Well is it?" yelled Sasuke.

Gaara was now sobbing, loud gasping sobs with tears streaming down his face.

"I thought that you'd understand! Maybe you are the one making the bets! Seeing how far you'd have to go before I break! Well, I'm broken! Why couldn't you accept the fact that 'love' is a word I've never usedbefore," sobbed Gaara, "If you can't accept me, then I'll remove myself from your life…FOREVER!"

"Fine!" screamed Sasuke, "Be gone!"

Gaara got off the bed quickly, ran down the stairs, and out of the house. He didn't care who saw him shirtless and bawling his eyes out, he just wanted to end all his pain, starting with getting away from Sasuke. Gaara didn't even notice Kankuro and Temari passing by.

"G-Gaara?" questioned Temari as she took a few steps towrd the direction Gaara went. Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me talk to him."

Temari nodded and Kankuro ran off after Gaara. Gaara stopped on a bridge and climbed up onto the railing. Kankuro saw what Gaara was about to do and called after him.

"Gaara! Don't do it!"

"I must do it! I have to jump! He doesn't care! He doesn't understand!"

"Who? Who doesn't care or understand?"

Gaara still sobbed loudly, "It's too late! Sasuke hates me because he thinks that our relationship is a bet because I can't say 'I love you' to him! Tell him that I'm sorry and that if he wants to know what I think love is to me, to me… Sasuke equals love!"

Gaara jumped off the railing and into the water below.

"Gaara!"

Temari showed up seconds later asking where Gaara went. Kankuro told her that he jumped off the bridge and Temari burst into tears. Sasuke ran up to Kankuro and Temari, shirtless and crying.

"Please tell me where Gaara went! I have to find him and tell him I didn't mean a thing I said to him!"

Temari walked over to Sasuke and poked him in the chest.

"You! Do you know hat you just did! You hurt our little brother so much that he jumped off the bridge!"

"No…" whispered the Uchiha teen. Kankuro moved Temari out of the way and pushed Sasuke down.

"You just couldn't accept the fact that Gaara was only ready for a relationship at his own pace! Then you yell at him because he's not ready to use the word 'love'! He told me that you meant love to him."

"No!" Sasuke ran over to the bridge railing and looked over into the water. He ran over to the over side of the bridge and looked over the railing. The wind picked up and the water rushed faster. Just when the Uchiha teen was about to give up, a flash of red appeared in the wake and then disappeared again.

"Gaara! I'm coming!" Sasuke climbed over the railing and jumped in.

While keeping from drowning, Sasuke swam over to the bobbing red head. He put an arm around Gaara's waist and put one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder. The wind died down making it easier to swim to shore. Once a shore Sasuke shook Gaara's shoulders a couple times. Mouth to mouth was his last choice.

(SASUKE P.O.V.)

"Oh no! Gaara! Wake up!"

I tilted Gaara's head back, opened his mouth, pinched his nose, and breathed in. No response came. I repeated the steps once more. Finally I got some coughs. I was relived when a pair of beautiful jade eyes cracked open and gazed at me.

"S-S-Sasuke?" shivered Gaara.

"Oh my God! Gaara! I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you!" I cried. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"D-Did you p-p-pull me out of the w-water? Why? I-I thought you didn't care."

"Oh Gaara! I can't tell you how sorry I am for snapping at you! Our first fight and we both end up jumping over a bridge in the end. Gaara, take as long as you need to use the word 'love'. I'm so sorry."

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

Streams of tears ran down both their faces as they held each other close.

"I promise to never get angry at you or upset you again," Sasuke vowed.

"Sasuke…" Gaara kissed Sasuke on the lips, "T-Thank you."


	2. Going Out

CHAPTER TWO

They both followed behind Temari and Kankuro to the hotel, shivering and hand in hand. Once there, Temari ordered them to take warm showers and then meet them down at a diner down the block.

(GAARA P.O.V.)

"Gaara," Temari announced, "Kankuro and I are going to the diner now. You and Sasuke meet us there when you guys are done with your showers, okay?"

I nodded and waited 30 seconds before unveiling my plan. I snuck into the bathroom; Sasuke was already in the shower. I saw a shadowed image of him through the curtain. He was just standing there with his head hanging low. I quietly undressed and got ready to step in the shower with my boyfriend.

Slipping inside, Sasuke lifted his head sharply and I laid a soft kiss on his pink lips. I moved him so his back was up against the wall and started to kiss and nip at his pale neck and shoulders. Sasuke straddled my hips and ground his hips into mine. I let out a soft moan. Sasuke pressed his lips upon mine and started to slip his tongue into my mouth. I allowed admission and soon slid my tongue into his warm cavern.

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

Gaara stepped back and rested against the other shower wall. Sasuke stepped towards him and kissed him gently before running a finger along the red head's organ, making it erect. Gaara pushed his boyfriend away.

"Don't do that," commanded Gaara, "I-I…I'm not ready for that…yet."

"Alright, I won't. I'm sorry. I thought you were ready." Sasuke lathered some shampoo into Gaara's hair.

"Thanks for understanding. You mean so much to me."

They finished their shower and quickly dried off. Gaara lent Sasuke some of his clothes. They were a tiny bit small.

"Come on, we have to meet Temari and Kankuro and a diner."

They walked to the diner and met up with Gaara's siblings.

"Pull up a chair you guys," suggested Temari, "What took you two? We had to hold off the waitress twice. I didn't think that you two took such long showers. Maybe you should have showered together."

Gaara lowered his head to try and hide his blush. Sasuke lifted the blushing teen's chin and turned it so he stared straight into lovely jade eyes.

"Don't hide that blush from me," Sasuke kissed Gaara's soft lips, "Why, you're simply adorable when you blush!"

Kankuro and Temari leaned towards each other and in unison said, "Awww…"

Gaara blushed even brighter. The rest of their lunch went well except that Gaara's siblings argued about Sasuke's idea of letting Gaara stay with him for the time being. Kankuro didn't agree and Temari thought it was a good idea. Gaara ended the argument by saying that he _will _be staying at Sasuke's. Soon they all finished their lunches and headed back to the hotel where Gaara packed up his duffle bag and followed Sasuke out the door.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something!" shouted Temari as she ran out the door after them, carrying a medium sized, white rectangular box. She handed the box to Sasuke. "Now Gaara, Sasuke knows what's inside the box and when he tells you to open it, you have to obey what he says."

Temari walked back into the hotel.

"Can you please tell me what's inside that box?" asked Gaara.

"Nope, sorry, but you'll figure out what's inside soon enough."

Gaara pouted all the way back to Sasuke's house. The rest of the night was spent with Gaara in the guestroom reading and Sasuke in the living room craving a figure of Gaara out of a piece of wood with a kunai and then painting it. Sasuke fell asleep on the floor and Gaara on his bed with his pale face plastered to his book.

Time Change: the next night

Sasuke was putting the fishing touches on his wooden doll and Gaara was back in the guestroom, reading. The raven haired teen glanced at the clock on the wall. It read half past nine. Putting the finished manikin on the coffee table, he walked upstairs, and stood in the doorway of the guestroom. Gaara looked up from his book and at Sasuke.

"Gaara…It's time to find out what's inside that box. Take it into the bathroom, okay?"

"Ugh…fine." Gaara grumpily picked the box up off the floor and walked past Sasuke and into the bathroom. He shut the door hard. Sasuke walked into his own room and changed outfits. He moved back to standing outside the bathroom door.

(GAARA P.O.V.)

Once inside the bathroom, I placed the white box on the counter and lifted the top off.

"What? Temari must be crazy! Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Must I wear this?" I yelled.

"Yep. If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door."

I stripped myself of all my clothes except for his black boxers. Pulling out the first item in the first item inside the box, I pulled it over my head. It was a silky black tank top that showed a little bit of my stomach. Next in the box was a pair of black, leather like pants. The rest of my outfit consisted of a pair of dark purple armbands with black stripes that went from my wrists and coming short of my elbows and matching studded bracelets and necklace.

I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I didn't look too bad. I opened the bathroom door and noticed my boyfriend had changed outfits as well. My jaw dropped, he was wearing a clingy dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He wore a studded bracelet on his right wrist and a black wrist band on his other.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked me.

"You're a hottie!"

"Yes, I knew that already. You on the other hand, you are sexy beyond reason! The way your clothes hug your shapely body…mmm…" Sasuke licked his lips, "Come on, we are going out tonight!"

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

Gaara and Sasuke walked down a couple blocks and stopped in front of a building with loud music coming from inside.

"Where are we Sasuke?"

"At a party! Naruto lives here and he throws a party once a month on a Saturday. He told me that I have permanent access and that I can bring a guest anytime. Now come on! I promise you'll have fun!"


	3. After The Party

CHAPTER THREE

Sasuke led Gaara over to the doorway where Chouji stood.

"Hey Chouji."

"Hey Sasuke. You may go in. Is Gaara with you?"

Sasuke nodded and Chouji let them pass. The inside of the building was black with colorful lights all over. A DJ was playing loud music up on a stage and lots of people were on the dance floor. Sasuke and Gaara walked over to the bar.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Give me that back!" a girl yelled. Gaara and Sasuke looked over to their rights to see who it was.

"T-Temari?" asked Gaara.

Temari looked over towards Gaara and Sasuke. Shikamaru got distracted and looked over towards them too. Temari grabbed her small purse back from Shikamaru.

"Hey boys!" Temari walked over to her little brother and his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Temari? Where's Kankuro?" wondered Gaara.

"Kankuro is here too. Shikamaru asked me to come here with him and Kankuro is probably on the dance floor. He invited himself." replied Temari.

Gaara looked at her strange, "As long as you didn't come here to keep an eye on me."

Temari shook her head. She waved them good bye and walked back over to Shikamaru. Sasuke and Gaara pulled up a seat on a bar stool and order a drink. They talked for about ten minutes and then Gaara left to go dance. Sasuke turned around in his chair and watched Gaara move his slender body to the beat of the music.

"Hey Sasuke! What cha lookin' at?"

Sasuke turned his head for a second and then turned back to watch Gaara.

"Hey Lee, hey Neji. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. So…what are you looking at?" asked Lee.

"I can answer that for you Lee. Just look over onto the floor. He's obviously staring at his boyfriend, Gaara." answered Neji.

The song ended and Gaara came back over to Sasuke where he was greeted by Lee and Neji.

"Hi Neji! Hi Lee! When did you guys get here?"

"Not that long ago. Neji got here a bit earlier than I did, but he waited outside."

Sasuke turned to his right and faced them. He wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer.

"So, Lee, where's Tenten? Is she here tonight as well?" asked Sasuke.

"Nah, she's on a mission right now. She'll be back in a few days though."

Gaara tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Um…did I ever tell you how sorry I was about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes Gaara, you did. You kept saying that you were sorry every time you saw me. I counted, and including right now, you've said that you were sorry 16 times."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go dance some more okay? You want to join me?"

"Tempting…but, not right now. I'll join you soon though, okay?"

"Okay!" Gaara walked back onto the dance floor, just in time for a new song to start.

"Well, well, well…"

"What?"

"Yeah Neji. What?"

"What was he so sorry about Sasuke?"

"Um…nothing?" Sasuke smiled, trying to hide the truth.

"Don't lie. I know that you're hiding something! Tell me or I'll find out from Gaara!" demanded Neji.

"No! I don't like to see Gaara hurt!" Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just make sure nobody else finds out, okay?"

Lee and Neji nodded and Sasuke told them all about the day before. He told them of him trying to get into Gaara's pants. Then of the fight they had where he agreed to have Gaara leave. Sasuke told them that Gaara jumped off the bridge and how he saved him, then later going back to the hotel to take warm showers. Sasuke finished it off by telling Lee and Neji that after they met up with Gaara's older siblings at a diner, that their fight was in the past and that he swore never to be angry or upset Gaara again.

"Oh, wow. Did that all really happen?" questioned Lee.

"Sadly, yes."

"So what, you and Gaara still haven't had any?"

"Any what, Lee?"

"You know…_any_."

Sasuke held a puzzled look on his face before realizing what Lee was talking about.

"No. We haven't. I don't understand what's holding Gaara back. I mean, taking a shower with me _has _to be some sort of signal he's ready, right?"

"I dunno. I guess so, but hey, what do I know? I'm still freakin' SINGLE!" snarled Neji.

"Really? So, I'm the only one who's had sex before? Jeez, Tenten and I have had it three times already."

"Stop bragging Lee," Neji turned back to Sasuke. "So you really are ready huh? Well…I have a little something that'll help with that."

Lee knew what Neji was talking about and chuckled with him. Sasuke stared at them suspiciously. Gaara ran over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for bringing me! You were right! I'm having fun!"

Neji turned his back and pulled a small pill bottle out of his pocket. He opened it up and shook out a white pill and a blue pill. Closing the lid and stuffing it back into his pocket, he turned around. He asked for a glass of water from the bartender.

"Hey Gaara…I bet with all that dancing you're getting a little tired huh?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, a bit. Why?"

"I have something that'll boost your energy." Neji handed Gaara the two pills and the glass of water. Gaara looked down at the pills and Sasuke eyed them cautiously. Gaara lifted his hand up to his mouth and then took a drink of water. Gaara swallowed and set the glass back on the bar. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, will you dance with me now? We've been here for nearly two hours and you've yet to dance with me. So will you dance now?" pleaded Gaara.

"Yeah, I'll dance with you. I promise I'll be there in a second."

"Yay! Okay!" Gaara trotted off to the dance floor and danced to the rest of the playing song.

Sasuke got up and grabbed Neji by his shirt, "What did you give my boyfriend!"

"Chill out! It's nothing _too _bad. Just a little something to help you with your sex problem. It doesn't last long though, only three to five hours."

"I'll ask one more time. What did you give to Gaara…?"

"An energy pill and ecstasy."

"Ecstasy is illegal! Do you know how much trouble you can get in? A lot! And now you've given Gaara some! Are you MAD?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm smart. I know that if I'm caught, I'll go to jail. I just wanted to help out a good friend of fine. Just to let you know, you have an hour until the drug works."

Sasuke growled and let go of Neji's shirt. He walked over to Gaara and started to dance with him. They danced for about 45 minutes and then Sasuke noticed that Gaara's energy was boosting. Sasuke decided to dance one more song with Gaara before taking him back to the house. The song ended and the DJ announced that he was playing a slow song. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke put his around Gaara's waist. The song started and Sasuke moved with Gaara and listened to the song.

_Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah_

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All there's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Just runnin' in circles IN MY MIND  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me

Sasuke kissed Gaara lightly before parting.

"Gaara, we have to go home now."

"Why? I'm having fun."

"Um…Neji gave you a drug and I don't really want you here when it kicks in. Okay?"

Gaara nodded and followed Sasuke out of the building. The walk home took ten minutes and then Sasuke could tell that the ecstasy had started to really kick in. Once inside they walked up the steps and into Sasuke's room.

"Night Gaara. I'll see you…" Sasuke looked over at Gaara who stood in the doorway. Gaara's knees were bent and he looked as if he was ready to pounce. That's exactly what Gaara did too. Gaara was kissing Sasuke and Sasuke tried to push Gaara away, but soon found himself kissing back. They moved to Sasuke's bed and lay down.

Gaara removed his and Sasuke's shirt and then went back to kissing his boyfriend. Sasuke moved his head back so Gaara had better access to his neck. While nipping and kissing Sasuke's neck, Gaara undid Sasuke's pants with one hand. Sasuke didn't know Gaara was doing that until Gaara used both hands and pulled down his pants.

"I'm just getting a little more _comfortable_…" purred Gaara as he too took off his pants. Gaara grinded his hips into Sasuke's and Sasuke arched his back with as a moan escaped his lips. Sasuke flipped over and sat up on his knees. He pulled off Gaara's boxers and then took off his own. Gaara just laid underneath him and smiled.

"It's time I show you what _real _fun is like." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear.


	4. Love and Truth

CHAPTER FOUR

"Yes, let's have _fun_…" cooed Gaara as he reached underneath the bed and returned with a small tube of lube in his hand.

"H-How did you know that that was there?" questioned Sasuke.

Gaara smiled, "I've know it was there since the first time I was here. I searched the house while you were out."

Gaara flipped open the cap of the tube and handed it to Sasuke.

"A-Are you sure you're ready for this Gaara? I mean if you aren't totally sure about this, we…we can stop."

Gaara nodded, "Don't be so nervous about it Sasuke. I thought you wanted to do it?"

"I-I did…err, I mean, I do! I'm just not sure if you're up to it."

"I'm ready. Now let's go already! I can't wait any longer!" Gaara growled.

Sasuke's grin widened, "As you wish."

Sasuke got all lubed up. Gaara waited for Sasuke to make his move. Sasuke waited two seconds more before thrusting into Gaara.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gaara.

"Too fast?" Sasuke grinned.

"Just….keep going." grunted Gaara.

Sasuke moved in and out slowly, quickening a little as he went along.

"M-More…."

Sasuke moveda little faster.

"More!"

Sasuke got faster and faster, until he couldn't go any quicker. Gaara's hands gripped the bed sheets, moaning and groaning as Sasuke fucked him senseless. Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He shot a hot white liquid into Gaara. Gaara yelled in agony and pleasure.

Sasuke pulled out and laid on top of the panting red haired teen. Sasuke moved up and down slightly, causing both his and Gaara's erect organs to rub against each other. Gaara moaned softly. Sasuke planted his lips upon an open mouth. Gaara moved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, playing with Sasuke's tongue to join.

Soon, Sasuke's and Gaara's tongues were battling for dominance inside each other's mouths. Sasuke pulled back and moved downwards. Sasuke wrapped the tip of Gaara's arousal in his mouth and moved down, then up, then down, and repeated the pattern for a while. Sasuke could feel Gaara's organ tensing, but kept on going. He put two fingers inside Gaara's mouth and Gaara sucked on them.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Gaara's mouth and slid them up into Gaara's ass. Gaara let out a groan. Sasuke's mouth unwrapped itself from Gaara's organ, but continued to lick it. Gaara was definitely enjoying what Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke soon moved another finger inside of Gaara. Gaara threw his head back in pleasure.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out. Gaara took deep breaths while Sasuke got Gaara all lubed up. Gaara sat up and switched places with Sasuke. Straddling Sasuke's hips, Gaara slowly pushed himself inside of Sasuke. Sasuke let out a loud moan as Gaara moved in and out slowly. Gaara got faster as he got used to it **(remember, Gaara was a virgin until tonight. Sasuke had experience with a past relationship though)**.

"G-Gaara…more…."

Gaara obeyed Sasuke's command. Gaara moved faster and faster. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's waist and Sasuke held onto Gaara's arms, as if he was falling off a cliff. Gaara was getting tense and Sasuke could tell that soon Gaara would cum. Gaara thrust in once more before letting out inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke yelled out. Gaara pulled himself out and grabbed his and Sasuke's boxers off the floor. Gaara handed Sasuke his and they both put them on. Gaara then snuggled up next to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the red head and pulled him closer. Gaara looked up and stared directly into Sasuke's black eyes.

"This night was wonderful Sasuke."

"Yes, it was. Too bad it only happened because Neji gave you Ecstasy."

"I know that the blue pill was Ecstasy, but Sasuke, I need you to check my left pocket of my pants."

Sasuke got off the bed and walked over to where Gaara's pants were laying. Sasuke picked them up and squeezed his hand into the left pocket. Within his hand, as he pulled it out, was a blue pill. It was the Ecstasy drug. Sasuke dropped the pants and turned to stare at Gaara.

"I-Is this-"

"Yeah. It's the blue pill Neji gave me. I slipped it into my pocket after it looked like I took the pills. I knew that the blue one was Ecstasy. I took the white one though, I needed the energy boost."

"So…then, the way home and now was your own free will? I thought you weren't ready?"

"So did I. I guess that I was ready after all. Now, come, lay down with me, it's late."

Sasuke dropped the drug and walked back over to the bed. He snuggled with Gaara for a few minutes before he heard Gaara whisper, "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Gaara."

Soon, both lovers were asleep, holding each other close.

_Well, I hope that this chapter wasn't too short. I didn't now what else to put in this one. It probably would have been longer if I added this part to chapter 3 like I wanted to in the first place. I promise that chapter 5 will be longer. I hoped you liked it! Please review! Let me know what you did and didn't like! Thanks yas! Cha! Yas peoples rocks!_


	5. A New Pet

CHAPTER FIVE

Sasuke awoke the next morning, feeling a little sore. He looked over to his left to notice a soundly sleeping Gaara clinging to his arm. Sasuke didn't want to move and awake his precious, but he had to go to the bathroom. Sasuke slowly slipped his arm out of Gaara's grasp and walked over to the bathroom. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he noticed Gaara was missing from his bed.

"Gaaaaaaarrrraaa…" called Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke looked at the clock.

'_Ugh…it's only 7:30? Are you serious?_'

(SASUKE P.O.V.)

I yawned, walked over, and sat on my bed. I wondered where my beautiful red head had gone. I sighed and just sat at the edge of my bed in silence. I got up and left my room. I took a step into the hallway and I heard a faint crying in the distance.

I walked down the hallway and over to the guestroom. The door was closed, but I could hear the crying coming from inside that room. I very slowly opened the door and saw Gaara lying on his stomach with his face in his arms. His body shook slightly as he cried. I walked over to the side of the bed and stood there.

'_I wonder if he even knows I'm here. Oh, Gaara, what is wrong? I hate seeing you unhappy, you know that._'

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, tears dwelling in his eyes and running down his pale cheeks. My heart melted away right there. I wipe away his tears, but they just keep coming back.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong…"

Gaara sat up and I knelt down onto the floor so that way we were eye level. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I could help but felt a pain in my chest as he held me.

"I...I d-don't know. Sasuke, I feel alone. I don't k-know what t-to do…" Gaara let go of me.

A stray tear fell down my cheek. I sat on the bed and pulled Gaara into my lap. I held him close as I rocked him slowly back and forth to ease the pain he was going through.

"Gaara, my love, you aren't alone anymore. I know that you have been for most of your life, but that was then. You are with me now and I love you very much. Please remember that always."

Gaara looked up and into my eyes. There was still pain, I could tell. His eyes held no more tears, but were still very sad. I lightly kissed him and laid him down on the bed. I lay next to him and held him close.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, "Shh…just go back to sleep. I'll make sure you don't feel lonely anymore from now on."

Gaara fell asleep minutes later, holding onto me for dear life.

'_I thought Gaara was happy, he said that he was happy with me. So why is it I feel a pain in my chest. Is there something he's not telling me? Nah, Gaara tells me everything. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find out what is causing his suffering and get rid of it. I only want happiness for my love. I love him very much and I never want to lose him. I don't know what I'd do if I did._'

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

Sasuke fell asleep with those thoughts racing through his mind. All he wanted was to make and keep his Gaara happy. Sasuke never liked seeing his wonderful upset. Gaara awoke hours later. Sasuke was still in bed with him.

'_Sasuke's still asleep. I wonder what came over me earlier. I'm happy with Sasuke, I really am, but why do I still feel a bit lonesome?_'

Gaara kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He stared directly into the depths of a pair of light green ones. The pain was nowhere to be found within them. Gaara smiled and so did Sasuke.

"Morning."

Sasuke kissed Gaara on the lips. Slipping his tongue into Gaara's mouth, he snaked his hands down Gaara's sides. Gaara ran his hands through Sasuke's soft raven hair. Gaara parted. Gaara rolled of Sasuke's chest and lay next to him.

"Hey you. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Sasuke rolled over onto his side and brushed his fingers across Gaara's cheek.

"You don't seem fine. Well, you are fine, fine looking…"

Sasuke and Gaara chuckled.

"But you don't seem happy."

"I'm happy! See?" Gaara smiled, but it soon disappeared. He sighed and then sat up. "Sasuke, I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you a lot, so don't think this is about you, because it's not. I just, don't see why I'm so…"

"Depressed?"

"I was going for unhappy, but I guess you could say I'm a little depressed."

"Gaara, I want to help you as much as I can, but if you don't know what's wrong, I can't help you."

Sasuke sat up and Gaara leaned on him.

"I don't know…maybe it'll go away in time. Hopefully very soon also. I don't like this feeling. I thought it was gone for good when we got together, but I guess it's resurfaced."

"Nothing ever just goes away Gaara. Once it's there, it'll always be there."

Gaara got off the bed and rummaged through his drawers. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers, a pair of pants, and a t-shirt. Gaara changed his boxers with Sasuke staring. Gaara noticed and started to blush. Sasuke chuckled and Gaara finished dressing.

"Going somewhere?"

"I need to think some things out. I'll be back later. I promise." Gaara walked over to Sasuke and gave him a long kiss. Gaara left and Sasuke felt the pain in his chest again. The pain that was coming from being alone.

'_So this is what Gaara felt? I can't imagine dealing with a pain like this for almost my entire life. It's unbearable!_'

Sasuke left the room and walked into the bathroom. He took a nice warm shower and then got dressed. Walking down stairs, he saw a note taped to his half way finished wood replica of Gaara.

_Sasuke,_

_I love you very much so! Hope you know that! I'll be back later. If you need me, ask Temari or Kankuro. XOXOXO_

_- Gaara_

_p.s._

_I love the work that you've done so far! It's really starting to look like me! You even have my gourd on my back!_

Sasuke put the note down and picked up a kunai. He started to work on the manikin again.

Gaara was walking towards the hotel where Temari and Kankuro were. He walked into the lobby, walked down a long hallway, and found room 87. Gaara knocked on the door. Kankuro answered the door.

"Temari! We have a brat at our door!"

"Shut up Kankuro. I only came here to get my gourd."

Gaara pushed Kankuro out of the way and walked inside.

"Your pot of sand is in the corner over there Gaara!" Temari announced.

Gaara nodded and grabbed his gourd. He strapped it onto his back and walked out the door. Gaara left the hotel and headed for the forest.

"I wonder what he needs his sand for. He said he shouldn't need it incase of an emergancy." Kankuro wondered.

"Oh no! Maybe Gaara and Sasuke had another fight! Maybe Gaara's gonna kill him! We better go over there to make sure he's still alive!" Temari screeched.

She and Kankuro rushed out and to Sasuke's house. Temari banged on the door. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. He scratched his head and Temari noticed the kunai in his hand.

"Oh no! They _did _have another fight! Sasuke! What did you do with my little brother!"

"What! I didn't do anything to him! I may have had sex with him last night, but I swear I didn't do anything else! Honest!"

"Oh yeah! Well what's with the kunai in your hand? Huh!"

"I'm carving Gaara out of some wood and I'm using a kunai to do it."

"Oh ho! Likely story! Tell me the truth!"

"I am!" Sasuke walked inside and returned with a wooden figure that looks a lot like Gaara, in his hand. "See? I am telling the truth."

"Oh. But that doesn't explain what happened with Gaara!"

"He went out for a bit." Sasuke handed her the note. She read the note.

"My bad. Sorry we interrupted you. Well, good bye!"

Temari and Kankuro left. Sasuke closed the door, confused,and sat back down on the couch.

"Why is only those two who yell at me? Itachi never yelled at me, Gaara never yells at me, only Gaara's older siblings. Over protective much?" Sasuke asked himself. "Well, I'm a little too protective of Gaara too."

Back in the woods……Gaara was using his Sabaku Kyu (Desert Coffin) and Sabaku Soso (Desert Funeral) to kill innocent woodland creatures. Gaara felt as if he was going insane once more. As long as Shukaku didn't appear, Gaara was safe. Blood was all over the place and Gaara was holding a bear in the air with his Sabaku Kyu.

"Sabaku Soso!" Gaara formed a fist with his hand and the bear was crushed and its remains were splattered all over the ground.

A small wolf peaked out from behind a nearby bush. Gaara turned and looked at it. Its eyes were black, its fur was gray and white, and it stood about 1 foot at the shoulder. Gaara raised a hand to form Sabaku Kyu, but couldn't. Gaara lowered his hand and crouched down. He put the cork into his gourd and clicked his tongue.

"Come here little guy. I promise I won't kill you."

The wolf hesitantly walked over and sniffed Gaara's outward hand. The wolf arched his back under Gaara's hand to show affection. Gaara pet the wolf gentlely. Gaara stood up and turned his back. He looked back into the wolf eyes, they reminded him of Sasuke.

"I've really got to stop killing innocent creatures." sighed Gaara.

Gaara walked away and the wolf trotted behind him quietly. Gaara stopped and so did the wolf. Gaara walked a little quicker and so did the wolf. Gaara ran all around Kohona, with the wolf running right next to him. The red haired teen stopped suddenly and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

The wolf whined and then started sniffing the air and ground. The gray animal ran all the way to Sasuke's house. Gaara appeared inside of the house and ran upstairs in a hurry. The wolf sat in front of the door and wagged his tail. Soon the wolf began to scratch at the door.

Sasuke got up from the couch and went to the door. As soon as he opened the door, the gray wolf ran inside and started sniffing around. He ran the stairs and into the guestroom. Sasuke heard Gaara yell and run down the stairs. Gaara hid behind Sasuke.

"Keep him away from me!"

The gray wolf jumped down the stairs and walked up to Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke held out a hand and the small wolf sniffed it.

"What's with the wolf?" asked Sasuke.

"I was um…" Gaara chuckled quietly in a disappointing way. "I was um…killing innocent creatures again?"

"Gaara!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay? I was upset earlier and I didn't know what else to do! Something was just telling me in my mind to do it! So I did! I'm very sorry!"

The wolf sat next to Gaara and licked his hand.

"Graet, now he's tasting me…"

Sasuke laughed, "Looks like you've got a new friend! But, what are we gonna do with him? He seems to follow you where ever you go."

"Maybe…we could…if it's not too much trouble…I mean….keep him?"

Sasuke thought about this for a second. "I guess we could. I mean, he's only a puppy still. It'll be like having a pet dog right?"

Gaara crouched down and scratched the wolf behind the ears, "Should we name him?"

"It only seems natural."

"Okay. How about…Tala?"

"Tala? What kind of name is that?"

"I read it in a book once that Tala is Sioux (Native American tribe) for stalker wolf. And I figured that since this one likes to follow me everywhere-"

"Like a stalker."finished Sasuke.

"Right! So don't you think Tala fits?"

Sasuke crouched down and stroked the wolf's soft coat. "I think Tala fits perfectly. What do you think, _Tala_?"

The wolf barked and licked Gaara on the cheek.

"And I thought only I could do that!" laughed Sasuke

The rest of the day Gaara and Tala played. They didn't have dog toys, so Gaara used his sand. Tala acted like a puppy should. Later that night, Gaara went to bed in the guestroom. He closed the door and started walking over to the bed when he heard Sasuke knock on the door.

"Gaara! Someone wants to sleep with you tonight!"

Gaara opened the door and Tala jumped up and knocked Gaara to the floor, "Silly wolf."

Tala got off of Gaara and jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the end. Sasuek and Gaara looked at Tala happily.

"I guess wolves aren't all bad." Gaara stated.

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke closed the door.

"I thought that the someone who wanted to sleep with me was Tala?"

Tala lifted his head at the mention of his name.

"Lay down Tala."commanded Gaara. Tala did as he was told.

"Oh, he was, but I want to also…"

Gaara hugged Sasuke and they climbed into bed. Snuggling close together as they drifted into a deep slumber with their new pet at their feet.


End file.
